falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aerodrome
The Aerodrome '''is a fairly large settlement in the Ontario Wasteland, located at the former Greater Rochester International Airport. Formerly composed of like-minded isolationists, and formerly a slaver camp. After years of survival, the Aerodrome has turned into a major trading hub in the Ontario Wasteland, and the western New York region. '''History The city was founded by a group of like-minded isolationists exploring the Ontario Wasteland, and they stumbled upon the Greater Rochester International Airport, which was being used as a hideout for a group of raiders. While many causalities were had, and the battle stretched on and on, the isolationists were inevitably successful, and moved into the former international airport. After a few years of working on the settlement, and ironing out all the flaws, the isolationists finally made a somewhat decent settlement in the ruins of the Greater Rochester International Airport in 2132. They also had a fairly rough farm created near one of the scorched runways. While they were lacking in defense, and security, they had a decent stock of supplies--that would eventually attract raiders, as the settlers of the newly-founded Aerodrome would find out the hard way. News broke loose about the Aerodrome a few months later after it was founded, and raiders became attracted to the Aerodrome, and with the lack of security of the settlement had, the Aerodrome was reclaimed by raiders. For years, the Aerodrome was used by the smaller raider groups that operated in the Rochester area as a hideout. Life was fairly rough for the more permanent settlers residing on the runways. However, with the raiders bringing in supplies from their recent raids on the caravans, and putting them in the Aerodrome. With the raiders coming in, various slaver groups started setting up camps on the tarmac. It would be 35 long years for the settlers at the Aerodrome, living under slavery, and some settlers ending up going to other slaver camps in the Ontario Wasteland, and some settlers going as far west to the Niagara Wasteland and the major slave camps situated in it. In 2167, a short-lived group of mercenaries that sought to abolish slaver camps, and liberate slaves did a daring mission to the Aerodrome, and it was their final mission altogether. The mercenary group ended up dying during the battle, but most, if not all of the slavers and raiders were killed. In fact, they were in such low numbers that the now liberated settlers would end up finishing the battle. The surviving settlers made their hellish airport that they called home more welcoming, although very unpleasant to raiders. Using the supplies that the raiders and slavers had kept in the terminal of the airport, they eventually made a very average settlement in the Ontario Wasteland, although it was enough to attract the caravans going through the Ontario Wasteland. With the trading of supplies, in exchange for other supplies, such as building materials, the settlers at the Aerodrome worked on defense systems, and a farm. Some vagabonds found themselves at the Aerodrome, and ended up staying in the ruins of the airport, and living out the rest of their years there, while contributing to the settlement. Renaissance The Aerodrome eventually became one of the first boomtowns in the Ontario Wasteland, although some residents of the ruins of the airport began going out of the remnants, and out into the dangerous wasteland outside, some went for the hunt, and some went for supplies. Needless to say, although a few made it back in one piece, it helped seal the deal on the expansion of the Aerodrome. As time went on, more residents went out into the ruins of Rochester, and traded their supplies that they scavenged in the ruins to various trade caravans. However, golden ages do not last long. In 2198, the Aerodrome was getting larger every month, and various shops and shanty apartments were set up alongside the runways of the airport. The terminal of the airport was now one of the various security checkpoints in order to get inside of the settlement, and to allow traders to trade their supplies. However, a carefully planned and elaborate attack on the Aerodrome was about to happen in 2199. The attack occurred on a late afternoon, with a bogus caravan coming into the terminal. The faux caravan passed through all of the checkpoints a little to well. The residents of the Aerodrome did not know, however, that they were about to meet a trojan horse. The bogus caravan was filled with various Junkyard Dogs--the apeshit mercenaries and raiders that plague the Scrapyard. The mercenaries then flooded out of the bogus caravan, and various guards soon were on the raiders like white on rice. A heavy smell of napalm reeked through the air. Explosives firing left and right, along with screams were heard. Soon, the Junkyard Dog's arsenal of explosives was exhausted, and the central part of the Aerodrome's trade runways was heavily damaged. A gunfight broke out, with the Junkyard Dogs having a major advantage over the Aerodrome's security. Minutes of fighting soon turned into hours. Casualties were too much for the few medics at the Aerodrome to handle. But, by some miracle, the Aerodrome's security gradually won. But, it was a pyrrhic victory. The major part of the Aerodrome was destroyed. Various citizens that weren't dead were rushing to help the city, and various causalities. It seemed like it was over for the Aerodrome. But the spirit still remained. People wanted their city to live on. But what do they do? They rebuild. Recovery In the years that the Aerodrome recovered from the attack from the Junkyard Dogs, life became rough, and caravans hardly came. In the years 2200 through 2300, Western New York was experiencing constant radiation storms, thus, forced the citizens of the Aerodrome to take shelter in the terminal of the former Greater Rochester International Airport, but alas, many citizens died due to exposure to the elements. The years trapped inside the terminal, waiting for the radiation storms to run their course. Sickness spread like wildfire, and many citizens couldn't be treated just because of the lack of supplies. However, 2300 and onwards, the Aerodrome boomed once more, but not as great as the first time it boomed. In the more recent years, the Aerodrome has been somewhat restored to it's former glory, and it has been restored enough to continue to be a major trading hub in the Ontario Wasteland.Category:Places Category:Ontario Wasteland Category:New York Category:Communities